John Smith 10: Rise of Darkness
John Smith 10 Ancient Times: Rise of Darkness is an online fan-made game based off John Smith 10: Ancient Times Season 1 Finale, His World Part 1 and His World Part 2, fully made by Ahmad Summary Get ready to play this Online Game, as three different times of John, and work to save time from total destruction in the hands of Solaris, the dangerous fusion between Iblis and Mephiles! Playable Characters *Present John *Future John (John 10,000) *Past John Alien Forms The Alien Form Usage in this series is slightly unexpected. Each Character has access to 3 Alien Forms, as follows: John 10,000 John 10,000 is unique. His physical appearance does not change at all, and instead he uses the powers: *'Dash': John 10,000 briefly yells out "Fasttrack!" and runs forward, leaving a blue blur behind. *'Ranged Blast': John 10,000 briefly yells out "Clockwork!" and fires green time rays. *'Melee Punch': John 10,000 briefly yells out "Ultimate Humungousaur" and his body grows in size. He then punches. (Note: After the move is finished, his body will revert to normal) *'Super Attack': John 10,000 briefly yells out "Ultimate Clockwork", and he releases a shockwave of space energy. *'Defense': John 10,000 briefly yells out "Gravattack!" and any attacks thrown at him will orbit around him. *'Jump': John 10,000 briefly yells out "Jetray!" and shoots up in the air. **'Gliding': While in the air, he can also glide. Past John Past John is also unique, but differant than John 10,000. He does transform into an alien, but quickly reverts when the move ends. *'Dash': John quickly transforms into''' XLR8' and dashes forward. *'Ranged Blast': John quickly transforms into 'Shocksquatch' and fires a lightning bolt from his mouth. *'Melee Punch:' John quickly transforms into 'Eatle' and punches. *'Super Attack': John quickly transforms into 'Alien X, and releases an energy shockwave. *'''Defense: John quickly transforms into Goop, who is invincible; the attacks pass through him. *'Jumping': John quickly transforms into Terraspin, and shoots high in the air. **'Gliding': Terraspin in the air can glide. Present John Present John is not considered unique, as compared to Past John, but he sure has powerful aliens. *'Dash': John quickly transforms into''' Sonic Boom' and dashes forward. *'Ranged Blast': John quickly transforms into 'Shadow Lance' and fires chaos spears. *'Melee Punch:' John quickly transforms into 'Rumble Knuckles, and punches. *'''Super Attack: John quickly transforms into Super John, and releases a mana shockwave. *'Defense': John quickly transforms into Big Shot, and uses his belly as a shield. *'Jumping': John quickly transforms into Battle Tails and shoots high in the air. **'Gliding': Battle Tails, in the air, can glide. Controls This game can be played with three players, or two players, or one player, with the remaining slots filled up by the PC. There are three playable characters, having different aliens. It is also notable that each character is capable of using four modes of interaction (Gliding, Defense, Super Attack, Dash, Melee Punch, and Ranged Blast). To glide, simply hold the Jump button while you are in the air. It should be noted that slamming the Space bar will cause all characters who have enough energy to use their super attacks. The result will be a powerful move that can drain half of Solaris' health. Story Level 1: The Gathering John: Alright. What is going on? Paradox: Remember that flame, Solaris? Elise: Solaris? Our sun god? Paradox: And a deity of time. I’ve done some digging since our last encounter, John, and I learned that the Solaris experiment split the flame into two beings, the raw might which became Iblis, and the cunning brain which became Mephiles. Combined, they become Solaris, an all powerful immortal being. It is, destroying time. In all dimensions. So if it succeeds, then nothing will exist. Kevin: Can’t you do anything about it? Paradox: Unfortunately, no. It is far too powerful for me. It controls time, which means I can’t go back to stop it. John: So, we need to destroy it here. Paradox: Unfortunately, it’s not that easy. Solaris now exists in the past, present and future. You’ll have to defeat it in all three times. Rouge: And how do you do that? John: Hm. Can’t make clones. Paradox, can you get me back to Earth? Paradox: Sure. What good will that do? John: I’m going to gather some help, from the past and future. (Paradox smirks, and pulls out his pocket watch, pressing a button and creating a portal. John smiles, and runs through it.) On Earth, John 10,000, in the form Ultimate John, lands on a building, dodging a swat from a large, shadow Iblis blob's arm. He then hits the Omnitrix, Articguana’s hologram appearing behind him. John 10,000: Articguana! John 10,000 fires his freeze ray, partially freezing Shadow Iblis. It breaks free from it, and swings its arms at him. John 10,000 jumps off the roof he was on, and uses his freeze ray to create an ice path in the air, which he rides down. He fires his freeze ray again at Shadow Iblis, doing no real damage. He makes it to the ground, where Past John and John teleport in. John 10,000: John! Am I glad to see you! (Confused) You brought another us? John: Yeah. He’s from when we first got the Omnitrix. John 10,000: Cool. You’re in for a treat in your future, kid. So, what’s going on? John: An immortal time monster destroying time, that Paradox can’t stop. John 10,000: Ouch. Good thing we’re here then. (Shadow Iblis roars behind them, and they all turn to face it, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Gameplay The players have to defeat this mini-boss quickly, and then, they will be faced with an ammount of Mephiles Spawners, and Shadow Worms. After they venture through the city, destroying minions, they reach a bridge. Cutscene Shadow Iblis's arms appear, but John quickly turns into Super John, ramming them. The arms disappear. Past John: That, was cool. John: Agreed. Now, we need to get back to where Solaris is. Paradox, anytime now. (Then, a wormhole opens up.) Nice. Come on. (John goes through the wormhole.) Past John: Whoa! Where does this go?! John 10,000: Let’s find out! (John 10,000 grabs Past John, and takes him through the wormhole.) Level 2: Fire Minions in distorted time The three Johns appear in a long tunnel of distorted time, everything slowly fading away. Past John: Whoa. That’s, incredible. John: Solaris must be spreading further than I thought. We should’ve been sucked right through to the other side. John 10,000: Then I guess we’ll just have to travel through. Past John: Is the universe in danger that usually? John: Yeah, though it usually isn’t this bad. (Then, they are surrounded by Fire Salamanders, which growl at them. John and Past John slap down the Omnitrix.) Gameplay Your main objective is to fight off the Fire Salamanders and Fire Birds, while time and space behind them begins to dissolve. This would be a problem. You need to survive the dissolvation and continue to fight off the minions. Cutscene John 10,000: And that's the last of them. John: Easy for you to say. Past John: Something is up. They seem to have vanished. Suddenly, the remains of the Fire Salamanders rise and merge together, forming a giant Fire Salamander. John 10,000: Of course they'd fuse... Past John: It’s huge! John: Let's do this! Gameplay This is a mini-boss battle. You have to defeat the giant Salamander, but before its health completely depletes, a cutscene begins. Cutscene Terraspin flies forward, slamming into the Giant Salamander, his flippers cutting through its leg. John 10,000 blasts the other leg with a stream of water, destroying it, causing the Giant Salamander to fall forward. John turns into Blaze Spear. Blaze Spear then spirals and drills into its head, destroying it. Blaze Spear and Terraspin reverts. John: That's that. Past John: What now? (A portal appears in front of the three) John 10,000: The portal. (The three go through the portal.) Level 3: The Final Battle The three exit a wormhole, and see Solaris in its true form. Past John: We have to beat that?! John: That is, bigger than what I imagined. John 10,000: So, what’s your plan on fighting it? You are the one who gathered us together. John: We need our strongest forms. One that can resist the destruction of time and space. Solaris releases a pulse wave and gameplay begins. Gameplay This is the final Boss Battle. Upon the begining of the level, the players must quickly pull up their defenses as Solaris's pulse wave can deplete half of your health. After you successfully land the last strike of the boss battle, it does not quickly fall, and the cutscene begins. Cutscene Super John: YOU! WON’T! WIN! (Super John breaks through, and hits Solaris, its body crippling over, unmoving. Super John, Alien X and John 10,000 are reunited, and they land on a platform. Gwen, Kevin, Rouge, Elise and Paradox were there waiting for them.) Kevin: Did you do it? Paradox: Unfortunately, no. They only destroyed its conscious. It will revive itself eventually, and this will happen again. Super John: The Solaris Project! Can you not stop the experiment? Paradox: I already appear there, with you. The timestream there is already fragile, and Solaris won’t allow it. Elise: To think, a small flame could do all this. Super John: Flame? That’s it! (Super John grabs Elise) Chaos Control! (The two teleport away.) The Duke of Soleanna and a young Elise are in a dark room, lit only by the Flame of Solaris. Duke: You see it, Elise? This is Solaris, our sun god. If we can tap into its time control powers, then we might be able to see your deceased mother. (The two then leave. Then, Elise and John appear.) Elise: To think, a small flame could cause all this. And all that needs to be done, is to blow it out. If that happens, nothing that occurred will ever happen. That means we’ll never meet. But if we don’t, everything will be destroyed. I, I, I’m not sure what to do. John: Doesn’t matter what happens in time. We already have a bond, and it’ll take more than losing memories to eliminate that. (Elise smiles, and nods. She then takes the flame, and blows it out. The whole room goes dark.) Aftermath Cutscene On Galvan Prime, Azmuth was working on removing the lock on the Omnitrix, with John looking irritated. John: I still think we should’ve stopped to that planet to see the Festival of the Sun before coming here. Gwen: We’ve been on our way here for some time, and you wanted to push it off?! Boys. Kevin: You can’t blame him. It’s said that the Princess there is truly beautiful. John: Yes she is. Kevin: How do you know? John: Not sure. But I know, you know? Gwen: No. Azmuth: This would go so much faster if you just HOLD STILL! (Azmuth then removes a last piece of the lock, and John looks at the Omnitrix.) John: Huh. Almost forgot what it looked like. Azmuth: That should be it. These pieces have the DNA of the aliens you obtained during the lock. I will add them to the Codon Stream, as requested. John: Sweet! Thank you. (Then, the Omnitrix beeps, and John activates it.) Hello? Wes: John! I’ve been trying to reach you! John: Sorry, the Omnitrix hasn’t been working. What’s up? Wes: Aggregor has escaped. This is a priority. Locate Aggregor as soon as possible. John: You got it! (The line dies.) Let’s go! With the Omnitrix fixed, it’s hero time! (The three get into the Rustbucket, and fly off.) Villains *Fire Salamanders (Level 2) *Fire Birds (Level 2) *Mephiles Spawn (Level 1) *Shadow Worm (Level 1) Mini-Bosses *Shadow Iblis *Giant Fire Salamander Boss *'Solaris:' The main villain. In its true form, its core is covered in several layers of shells. It has a large eagle like head, with several unattached wings, floating behind it. It has two arms, which aren’t attached to the body. It is a white color. It has the ability to release pulse waves, which are very harmful, and each pulse wave can cost you half of your health if you don't pull up defense. It can also summon various minions that have appeared before. It can also cause meteors to fly out of him, which can be dodged. It is best that the three players divide their work: One of them should continue hammering Solaris with punches, to prevent him from releasing pulse waves, the other should deal with the minions, and the last should deliver blows at Solaris. Trivia *Each Character uses a different playlist, and gets 6 original aliens; Present John and Past John are each locked into different playlists, while John 10,000 has 7 aliens (including Ultimate John) unavailable to either of the others. (It Should be noted that John 10,000 has access to Past John's aliens, which is the only similarity. *The Cutscenes use actual dialogue from the two episodes, however, many lines were cut to conserve time. *Originally, the game was going to include Wolf Bane and Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance's role was demoted to the one used above. Category:Video Games Category:Fan-made John Smith 10 Video Game Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ahmad15 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc